Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user-pairing evaluation method and apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Modern on-line multi-user applications such as multiplayer videogames often attempt to provide a positive experience for their users by selecting either on-line hosts or on-line opponents according to predetermined criteria such as connection speed between player and host, or relative in-game ranking or progression between players.
However, these are relatively crude bases for pairing users together, and may not be adequate for games that benefit from complementary playing styles (such as cooperative multiplayer games) or in which player-player interactions are relatively complex (such as massively multiplayer on-line games).
Consequently an improved means of pairing users within such on-line multi-user applications is desirable.
The present invention seeks to mitigate or alleviate this need.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.